Química del Amor
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Para Edward, estar enamorado era un sinónimo de idiotez. Y sí, él ya sabía que el amor era una descarga de electricidad neuronal, y reacciones químicas de hormonas y otras sustancias, cosas que no se podían evitar porque el "molde" para la persona amada ya estaba creado, pero no por eso él dejaba de considerarlo estúpido. Entonces ¿por qué se había enamorado de Winry Rockbell?


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de Hiromu Arakawa. Una vaca súper genial. Mío solo es la trama del escrito.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje nerd xD. Pueden aprender cosas mientras leen.  
**

**Nota1: La feniletilamina es un compuesto orgánico perteneciente a la familia de las anfetaminas (drogas, pues). Gracias a esta sustancia le siguen las reacciones químicas del placer, el deseo sexual y la de los neurotransmisores que dan lugar a los arrebatos sentimentales cuando se está enamorado.**

**Nota2: En México, la secundaria es esa escuela que visitas de lunes a viernes desde los doce hasta los quince años (aproximadamente). No sé cómo se llamará en sus países.**

* * *

**QUÍMICA DEL AMOR**

_Capítulo 1: Lejos, luego cerca._

Edward Elric jamás se había considerado un chico romántico ni cursi. El color rosa le repelía y todas las novelas o cosas románticas le provocaban urticaria, arcadas y repulsión. El único amor que él tenía era el que le profesaba a su familia y a la química. Un poco a la física también. Entonces Edward se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado a ser así… un idiota.

Para él, estar enamorado era un sinónimo de idiotez. Sí, él ya sabía que el amor era una descarga de electricidad neuronal, y reacciones químicas de hormonas y otras sustancias, cosas que no se podían evitar porque el "molde" para la persona amada ya estaba creado, pero no por eso él dejaba de considerarlo estúpido. Entonces ¿por qué le había ocurrido eso a él?

Cada vez que la veía las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraban, su presión arterial sistólica aumentaba, las palmas de las manos sudaban y sus capacidades motrices y lingüísticas se reducían considerablemente. En conclusión, Edward odiaba con todo su corazón la faniletilamina. Y es que, a sus ojos, era completamente absurdo estar enamorado de la amiga de su vecino más odiado: Russel.

Gracias a lo ruidosos que eran esos dos (y demás compinches de su rubio rival) sabía que ella se llamaba Winry Rockbell y que era inteligentísima para las matemáticas y la electrónica. Que podía montar y desmontar aparatos eléctricos casi como una profesional y le tenía maña a los automóviles. Más aún, la chica también era una eminencia en biología y se defendía muy bien en química. Visitaba regularmente a Russel porque le daba tutorías a Fletcher y porque los dos mayores eran inseparables, como uña y mugre.

Russel, Winry y Edward no asistían, ni por asomo, a la misma secundaria, pero aun así Edward estaba embelesado con la rubia. Cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que todo lo que estaba relacionado con Russel era repulsivo para Elric. Además, Winry era definitivamente el no tipo de Edward. La excepción que confirma la regla. Sí, Edward sí tenía un tipo.

La chica ideal de Edward era una mujer decididamente más bajita que él (Winry era un par de montones de centímetros más alta que él), que tuviera una expresión dulce (justo como la de su madre), que fuera tranquila y no ruidosa. Inteligente (vale, en eso Winry sí que encajaba con su perfil) y educada; femenina también. No como la señorita Rockbell, un torbellino de energía y gritos, que se vestía sin mucho cuidado y acababa, incluso si tenía quince años, sucia de lodo y pasto.

Edward, orgulloso y tímido en esos temas, jamás intentó siquiera dar un paso en dirección a conquistar a las señorita Rockbell. No, él esperaba que las reacciones bioquímicas desarrolladas en su cerebro se fueran enfriando en tanto él se acostumbraba a todas estas hormonas para acabar sintiendo nada. Su plan que, según científicos certificados de todo el mundo surtiría efecto, parecía que fructificaría cuando los vecinos Tringham anunciaron que se mudarían pronto, para que Russel pudiera iniciar la preparatoria en una escuela de Central.

Los que más sufrieron por este anuncio fueron Alphonse, hermano menor muy querido de Edward, y Fletcher; amigos y compañeros de aula muy cercanos. ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir ellos por la educación del mayor? Aunque también Edward sufrió por el hecho inminente. Dejaría de ver a Winry (aunque fuera esporádicamente) si Russel desaparecía del mapa. Por otro lado, su racionalidad científica hizo una fiesta en su consciente. ¡Dejaría de tener todas esas tontas reacciones químicas malas para su salud si dejaba de ver a la chica Rockbell!

Terminando las vacaciones, Edward se preparó para comenzar una nueva etapa en el bachillerato. Sería un reto para su intelecto y una delicia para su cerebro. Solamente esperaba no tener compañeros tan estúpidos otra vez. Sin razón aparente, Elric recordó a Winry en su camino a la escuela y la echó de menos. Como si en verdad hubiera sido cercano a ella. Se preguntó qué sería de su vida ahora y tuvo unas ganas abrumadoras de investigar su paradero. Seguía enamorado después de todo.

Para su alegría no tan inconsciente, Edward obtuvo su respuesta más rápido de lo que esperaba. La vio allí, buscando su nombre en las pizarras con su uniforme azul oscuro y su cabello bien peinado. Inmediatamente Edward tuvo la necesidad de enterarse si estarían o no en el mismo grupo. No podía creer su suerte tampoco. Rush Valley tenía un montón de preparatorias y bachilleratos, y él y Winry habían terminado inscribiéndose al mismo.

Abriéndose paso a empujones y gruñidos, Edward llegó a la pizarra donde su nombre estaba localizado y anotó el nombre de su asesor, el número de aula y la primera clase del día que tendría. Winry ya había desaparecido de su vista. Caminó ansioso de comenzar las clases con la mochila en sus hombros y escogió uno de los bancos más cercanos al pizarrón. Sacó su cuaderno y un par de lapiceros, listo para realizar cualquier anotación. Poco a poco, el aula fue llenándose de compañeros a los que Edward no les prestó atención (estaba muy ocupado resolviendo un sudoku) para finalizar con la entrada triunfal del maestro de clases.

—Muy buenos días… —y comenzó el típico discurso que se tiran los profesores el primer día de clases. Esos que hacen que le temas a todos y a todo, pensando que has entrado a una escuela tan rigurosa que bien podría pasar por campo de concentración. Justo cuando el tal Roy Mustang (profesor que gustaba de aterrorizar a los jóvenes) iba por la mitad de su perorata, alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta del salón.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Inconcebible. Inconfundible. Imposible. Y otras tantas palabras con "i" que Edward pensó al escuchar la voz. ¿Estaría con Winry, el objeto de su obviamente no mermado enamoramiento y causante de sus poco saludables reacciones físicas, durante los tres años que seguían?

—¿Está segura de que pertenece a esta clase?

—Sí.

¡Oh, mierda!

* * *

**Iba a ser un one shot u-u luego se convirtió en esto (doble u-u). Me gustaría no exceder los cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero a ver cómo va.**

**¡IMPORTANTE! He creado una página en Facebook para extras (fanarts, charlas con el autor, avances de historias, decirles si de verdad estoy escribiendo alguna continuación o los estoy ilusionando en vano xD preguntas personales y demás cosas que ustedes quieran hacer por ahí xD). Búsquenla como "Miss Pringles", la imagen en mi avatar de aquí. Si no les aparece en el buscador, el link se encuentra al fondo de mi perfil (donde dice ¿Dónde estoy?). Pueden pasar a saludar o esperar a que yo haga acto de presencia por allí.**

**¡IMPORTANTE 2! Para aquellos que aún no se hayan enterado, SOBRE UNA CHICA (mi otro EdWin escolar) ha pasado a ser escrito por doshi-san. Pasen por su perfil, que allí lo encontrarán con unos tres capítulos más. Ella escribe bien y se está esforzando un montón. Pasen a leerlo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
